Family ties?
by nurseduffin
Summary: Since marrying Duffy, the Fairhead family had grown so much. Charlie had Louis, and Duffy had her three boys. But, if they all came together would they get on? Read on to find out...Completed.
1. Family ties? - Chapter 1

Family ties?

Chapter 1

Two days into the New Year and he still hadn't had a return phone call from Louis, despite leaving numerous voicemails. The only response he'd received from his estranged son was a quick text message two days after Christmas.

-Have a good Christmas Louis. Love Dad and Duffy X

-Yeah. U to Dad.

(At least he replied.) Charlie thought to himself, better than nothing at all.

It wasn't a shock really. No contact with Louis, was a common occurrence. But what hurt Charlie more was the fact he hadn't seen him or heard from him for most of the year. He'd tried calling numerous times the year before and had the same response. Little or no effort in his reply. Even when he'd called to say Duffy had proposed and they were getting married. A quick text was all he got a few days later.

-Nice one Dad.

He'd tried desperately to get him to come to his stag-do, even Cal had tried, but he just never picked up the phone to speak to him.

So when he'd sent a photo of Duffy and himself on their wedding day, it was to his surprise he'd got a reply.

-?? Married? Happy for u.

And that was almost a year ago now. He didn't mind if he had a little chat now and then, but, not a word since then.

When he had spent his first real Christmas with Duffy, and her boys, for the first time Charlie really felt like he was part of a big family. Yes, they were Duffy's boys, but they weren't all strangers. Yes, they were now men, but they were still those boys he remembered all those years ago. And then there was baby Katherine, now thirteen months old, and baby Charlotte, who were both now more familiar to him than his own son. He loved both little girls as if they were his own flesh and blood. But, it made him feel maudlin, as he hadn't seen his own grand-daughter Megan for months. As he had varied contact with her since she was adopted. But, it also made him question how different his life now was. In the short space of nearly two years his once single lifestyle, father to one, and grand-father to one, had changed so much. He was now married, step-father to three men, step-grand-father to one, and god-father to one. His family had grown so much. Of course he had the E.D. family, but this was different. They were all his family now, and that made him so incredibly happy. But, he still had no Louis to share all that with. His own son, who only really showed up when he needed something, or worse still if he was in trouble. Where did he go wrong with Louis? Was it because Baz left when he was so young? Had the time away from him, living in Canada really affected him that much? He knew growing up in another country would affect his relationship with him, but did Louis really think that Charlie just 'abandoned him'. And of course when Baz died he moved in with Charlie, and the trouble between them began. Was it just losing Baz really to blame for Louis' behaviour? Or was it because it was him he was left to live with? Duffy's boys lost their father too, but, their relationship with Duffy was never affected like Charlie's was with Louis. Maybe that was it, Charlie's worse fear had came true. When Baz left for Canada and asked for a divorce, Louis had grown up thinking that Charlie had abandoned him. After all, Louis has always hated Charlie's job, how it always came first. Maybe he thought that was why he stayed in Holby, and didn't move to Canada too?

-x-

Charlie and Duffy both had a free weekend off work, so, they'd organised a family Sunday lunch at their house. Duffy and Charlie were busy cooking in the kitchen. Peter and Paul were sat in the sitting room laughing hysterically at something they'd seen on TV, whilst Tanya was playing with baby Katherine on the floor. When suddenly the doorbell rang.

Charlie turned to Duffy and said, "I thought you said, Robyn wasn't able to come today?"

"Maybe she forgot something when she packed her things? She definitely said her and Glen couldn't make it." Duffy replied.

The bell rang again.

"I'll go." Charlie said, as he put down the long metal spoon he had hold of.

As Charlie opened the front door, to his surprise, Louis stood there staring back at him.

"Alright Dad?"

"Louis?" Was all Charlie could say, as he stood there in shock.

-x-


	2. Family ties - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gonna let me in then?" Louis said, as he shivered slightly standing in the cold air.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Charlie said, as he stood aside to let his son into his home.

As the door shut behind him, Louis stood in the hallway and turned to his father.

"You got the dinner on then?" He said, rubbing his bare hands for warmth.

Louis looked slightly dishelved, his hair was greasy, and long, covering his ears. He looked like he hadn't shaven for a few days. He wore a thick black coat, that appeared to be torn slightly at the bottom, and a little on the elbows. And his jeans were dirty and well worn, as were his shoes.

"Yeah, Duffy's cooking a roast dinner. Plenty to go around." Charlie said, frowning at first, taking in his son's appearance, then gestured towards the kitchen. As Louis proceeded to walk down the hallway with Charlie following on closely behind.

Duffy stood inspecting the vegetables bubbling away on the cooker, as she heard the front door close, completely expecting Robyn to walk into the kitchen.

"Robyn?"

"No, not Robyn. Louis." Charlie replied, as they both walked into the room.

"Louis?" Duffy questioned, as she turned around quickly, and confused.

"Hi Aunty Duffy." Louis said, as he looked at her, oddly cheerful.

"Louis, well, I never." Duffy said, slightly open-mouthed, taken a-back by his presence, as well as his appearance.

"Or should I call you Mum?" Louis, said, slightly grinning, and a little bit sarcastic.

"Louis." Charlie responded, noticing the tone in his son's voice.

"Don't be silly, Aunty Duffy is fine by me." Duffy said, as she blushed slightly, looking towards Charlie.

"You're just in time for lunch." She added, smiling back at Louis, trying to dissolve the situation slightly, as she looked at both men in front of her.

"I'll just let the boys know, be right back." Duffy said, as she quickly left the kitchen and headed for the sitting room.

"Boys?" Louis asked his father.

"Duffy's son's; Peter and Paul."

"Oh. Been playing happy families then Dad?" Louis said, again with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and grin on his face, as he took off his coat.

"Louis? We are all a family now, that includes you."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis says, as he rolls his eyes.

"Louis, what is this? You show up here out of the blue, after months of no contact..."

"Thought I'd drop by."

"I called you, left voicemails, didn't you get those? Where have you been?" Charlie asked, getting slightly irate.

"Yeah, just been busy. And you know, here and there. Just around." Louis shrugged.

"Come on Louis, you gotta do better than that?"

"Doesn't matter; I'm here now."

"And look just look at you, have you been sleeping rough?"

"Don't Dad."

"Don't what?"

"Give me the riot act."

"Louis, I've not seen you in years, you show up here looking a mess. What else am I supposed to say?"

"Nice to see you too Dad."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Alright, alright."

"Will you at least go upstairs and get a shower. It'll warm you up, and there's some of your old clothes in my wardrobe that should still fit you."

"Dad, come on."

"Louis, by all means you can stay for dinner, longer if you need to. But, there is a baby in the house too. And I don't want you or Katherine to catch cold or anything else now do I?"

"A baby?"

"Duffy's grand-daughter. Now please, will you just do this for me, so we can at least all enjoy our first family meal together?"

"Ok, ok, I'll go get ready."

"Good."

Louis, tucked his thumbs through the large holes at the wrists of his long navy thick woollen jumper, and proceeded to leave the kitchen and headed for the hallway leading to the stairs.

-x-


	3. Family ties? - Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Duffy said, as she stood folding her arms, looking increasingly worried.

"And you say Charlie hasn't heard from him in over a year?" Tanya asked, as she looked up towards Duffy.

"As far as I know, Charlie hasn't mentioned anything. And he would have done." She replied.

"Try not to worry Mum." Paul said, trying to help.

"Thanks love. But it's Charlie I'm worrying about. I haven't seen Louis since Charlie has his heart attack, and he wasn't there for him for long. He's had his ups and downs with him over the years. So, just be nice boys, ok?"

"Yeah, we will be Mum." Paul said.

"If he says anything..." Peter replied.

"Peter...don't go there."

"Ok, ok, I won't." Peter added, raising his hands in emphasis.

Duffy knew that Peter would have a problem with Louis, after all he was the only one who knew about Louis' troubled past. So, to hear that he was willing to step-up and say something if things got out of hand reassured her. As the last thing Charlie needs is confrontation with Louis.

As he thoughts turned to Charlie, he walked into the sitting room.

"Erm, Duffy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She turned towards him.

"Quick word." He said, as he gestured his head towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Duffy said, to Peter, Paul, and Tanya.

"Where's Louis?" Duffy asked, as she entered the kitchen.

"I told him to have a shower to warm up, and get changed, I've got some of his old clothes still left in my wardrobe." Charlie said, as he stood resting up against the kitchen cupboards, stroking his neck with worry and stress.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"He looks awful Duffy."

"Did he say anything to you, where he's been, why he's here, why he hasn't spoken to you?"

"No, not a thing." Charlie rubbed at his neck again.

"He looks like he's been sleeping rough Duffy." Charlie says, as he looks up at her, his eyes showing his fear for his son.

"He does I'm afraid. But he's here now." Duffy replies, as she takes a few steps towards him, and puts her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." Charlie says, as he grasps her hand and smiles back at her.

"Try not to worry too much, ok." Duffy says, as she reaches up to stroke his cheek.

"Ok." Charlie says, as he gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

Peter and Paul were setting the table, with knives and forks. Whilst Charlie and Duffy brought in the steaming hot vegetables, meat and gravy, in the large covered china serving dishes. And Tanya busily kept Katherine content, in her high-chair, with a few carrots in a bowl. Charlie then left the room, and shouted of Louis from the bottom of the stairs.

"Louis, dinner is ready!"

He returned and took his place at the head of the table, as he began to cut up the roasted beef into slices.

As everyone took their seat, and busied themselves with sharing food out onto their plates. Louis then made his entrance, all freshly showered and wearing new clothes.

"Smells good." Louis said, as he took his place next to his father.

"Mum's a great cook." Paul chirped up.

"Looks good too." Louis said, as he smiled back at Paul, uncharacteristically politely.

"I'm Paul by the way." Paul said, as he smiled at Louis.

"Louis. I guess you're the youngest then?"

"Yeah." Paul replied, as he handed Louis the dish of potatoes.

Charlie and Duffy both turned at looked at each other in surprise, as they saw Louis and Paul talking together.

As all the plates were soon were filled with their roast dinner, silence fell on the table. As Charlie decided to say something.

"Well, what a way to start off the New Year, by having all the family at the table. Louis, this is Peter, Paul, Tanya, and baby Katherine. Everyone, this is Louis." Charlie said, as he gestured towards Louis.

"Hi." Louis said, as he looked around the table.

"Here's to a great year." Charlie said, as he raised his wine filled glass up to a toast.

Everyone took a sip of their wine, or water.

"Dad?" Louis said, as he took a sip from his glass.

Charlie turned to look at him.

"Mmm?" Charlie replied.

"Why haven't I got wine?" Louis asked.

"Well, I just thought." Charlie answered hesitantly.

"You thought what?...Pass the wine please, Paul." Louis added.

"Oh, ok." Paul said.

Louis then drank the water in the glass, and proceeded to top it up with wine, taking a large gulp of it once filled, looking intently at Charlie.

"Happy New Year." Louis said, as he raised his glass.

"Happy New Year." Paul added, somewhat unware of the implications of Louis drinking alcohol.

Charlie's eyes squinted at Louis, as Charlie then turned to look at Duffy, who also had a concerned look on her face.

-x-


	4. Family ties? - Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence fell on the table, as they began their meals, say only from a few Mamas', Dada's, Gangan, and Ganda from Katherine.

Charlie was growing more wary of the amount mouthfuls of wine Louis was consuming. And looked over to Duffy on several occasions, worry clearly written all over his face.

"So, did you have a nice Christmas Louis?" Paul asked, trying to be polite, and breaking the silence.

"It was ok." Louis replied, in a shrug, as he finished his second glass of wine.

"I flew over from Auckland to spend Christmas with Mum and Charlie." Paul stated.

"Oh right." Louis replied, getting disinterested, as he poured himself his third glass of wine.

"I've decided to stay on, coz I've been thinking about applying for Uni here, so will be living here with Mum and Charlie." Paul added.

"Good luck with that. Dad can be a bit, a bit of a control freak. Isn't that right Dad?" Louis said, as he took another gulp of his wine.

"Louis." Charlie said, frowning intently at his son.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Charlie added.

"See, control freak." Louis said, as he took another gulp of his wine.

"Calm down, it's only wine." Louis said, to his father, after he swallowed his mouthful.

Charlie tried to restrain himself, so sighed heavily. He'd resigned to the fact he didn't want to cause an argument at the dinner table.

Silence fell once again.

"I was thinking about staying here too, if that's ok Dad?" Louis asked.

"You don't mind do you Aunty Duffy? Sorry, Duffy." Louis added.

"No, no, that's fine with me?" Duffy looked up at Louis, a little flustered, then looked over to Charlie.

"No problem." Charlie said, as he his frown changed slightly into a small quick smiled response.

"Good." Louis said, as he continued to eat his meal with eagerness.

Peter on the other hand had kept looking at Louis intently during the entire conversation, not that Louis had noticed. So it was no great surprise when Louis asked Paul for the second bottle to be passed over did Peter finally say something.

"Charlie said you've had enough Louis." Peter said forcefully, as he lifted the bottle of wine away from Paul's reach.

"Oh come on Bro, it's only wine." Louis said, looking intently at Peter.

"Exactly, and you've had too much already." Peter replied, staring back at him.

"Alright, alright. You win." Louis said, admitting defeat, and continued to eat his meal.

Silence fell onto the table once again, as the family group finished off their meals.

By the time they had cleared away their meals, Charlie and Duffy headed back into the kitchen to wash everything up.

Which left Louis in the dining room with Peter, Paul, and Tanya.

"I'll just take Katherine up to get her cleaned up." Tanya said, as she lifted Katherine out of the high-chair.

"Ok." Peter said to her.

Louis, seeing he was alone with the two men, shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the direction of the sitting room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Paul asked his brother.

"Louis has a difficult past with alcohol and drugs Paul." Peter replied.

"Oh, I didn't know." Paul replied.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Peter said.

"Ok, cool." Paul answered shyly.

Peter smiled at his brother, patting him on the shoulder, as he too left the room and headed off into the sitting room.

As Peter entered the sitting room, he saw Louis sat in Charlie's chair, and flicked through the TV channels looking for something to watch.

Peter just stood in the doorway as he spoke.

"So, Louis. What brings you here then?" Peter asked, folding his arms.

"What's it to you?" Louis replied harshly.

"Just wondered. Mum never mentioned you were coming." Peter replied.

"That's coz they didn't know." Louis replied, finally settling on watching Family Guy on TV.

"Surprise visit then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Louis said.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble if that's what you're getting at." Louis said, as he turned to look at Peter.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Peter replied.

"Just thought it was time to see Dad that's all."

"And what about when they got married? Did you not think that was a good time?" Peter replied, extremely annoyed now.

"I didn't think they'd get married that quick. I was busy anyway."

"Is that your only excuse?"

"Look what's it to you?"

"Your Dad is married to my Mum, I make it my business." Peter said, as he crosses his arms.

Louis just looked at Peter; slightly taken-aback by his words. It wasn't often he'd met his match, but, it looks like Peter was giving it a good go.

"This is my house, my Dad, I'm entitled to see him whenever I bloody well choose, bro." Louis said, raising his voice slightly.

"Just give it a rest Louis, drop the act. Why are you really here?"

"To see my Dad." Louis said.

"And?" Peter asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Louis said, harshly.

"Well don't think for a minute I'll let you walk all over him, or my Mum. They're happy Louis, and good for each other. Just accept that ok." Peter said, as he pointed his finger towards Louis.

"Fine, whatever." Louis said, just shrugging.


	5. Family ties? - Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, as he passed Duffy a pan to dry up, as he stood at the sink washing up.

"For what?" Duffy replied, as she dried the pan with the tea towel.

"Louis springing it on you to stay here. He never said a thing to me about it." Charlie replied.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. Charlie he is your son, if he wants to stay, I haven't got a problem with it." Duffy responded, trying to be as sincere as possible.

"If you're sure." Charlie asked, turning to look at her, worry still written all over his face.

"Don't be silly. It's alright." Duffy added, as she stroked his arm to comfort him.

"Mum, can I help at all, I feel like I've kinda put my foot in it anyway. Sorry Charlie, I didn't know, honestly, about Louis and the wine." Paul said, as he walked into the kitchen, looking apologetic.

"Oh, Paul, don't be, he's a grown man, it's just...erm..." Charlie said, as he trailed off, unsure how to explain it to the young man in front of him.

Duffy came up to Charlie, and put her hand on his shoulder for support, as she explained to Paul.

"Darling, it wasn't your fault, and don't think we blame you for it at all. It's just Louis has had a few problems over the years with alcohol, and erm, drugs. Charlie was just..."

Charlie interrupted.

"He wasn't always like this you know... I need to have a word with Louis anyway." He then bowed his head, turned to look at Duffy, and then to Paul.

Paul could see it written all over Charlie's face, the stress and worry, it was his eyes that looked the most concerned. And he could see that his Mum was trying so hard to comfort Charlie, to make sure he didn't get too stressed about Louis. Maybe Louis living with them wasn't going to be as good as he first thought.

Once all the washing up was done, plates and cutlery put away. Charlie, Duffy and Paul walked into the sitting room.

Louis was evidently making himself at home, as he sat in Charlie's chair, legs curled over on the arm of it. Peter sat at the other end of the room on the sofa, looking intently at his phone. Complete ignoring each other.

"Well, now we're all done with the washing up, how about we all watch a film?" Duffy suggested, hoping this would break the tension in the room.

Duffy had noticed Peter's leg was twitching, something he only did when he was extremely angry at something, clearly the two men had already had words with each other.

"Peter?" Duffy asked, as she stood next to her son.

"Hmm, a film, yeah, sounds good." Peter replied, his leg still twitching.

"Louis?" Charlie said, as he walked over to his son.

"Yeah, whatever." Louis replied, as he handed the remote over to Charlie.

Charlie sat down on the other sofa, at the opposite side of the room, nearest to Louis. Duffy then walked over and sat down next to Charlie.

"Want me to have a look Mum?" Paul said, as he looked over at his Mum.

"That would be lovely of you darling." Duffy said, as Charlie handed her the remote, and she in turn handed it to Paul.

Paul then decided to sit down on the sofa, next to Peter, trying to keep out of the way of Louis, his opinion of him earlier, now had completed changed.

Paul then proceeded to scroll through the Movie Box Office Channels for the latest films to watch.

"Anything you fancy boys, we're not fussed." Duffy said, as she made herself comfortable under the arm of Charlie, as she raised her feet up onto the sofa.

Tanya then walked into the room.

"Katherine has just gone down for a nap on your bed, she was exhausted." Tanya said.

"Oh that's fine love." Duffy said.

Tanya then walked over to Peter, and made herself comfortable next to him on the sofa.

"We've decided on watching a film, got any ideas love?" Peter said, as he put his arm around her, to make her more comfortable.

"Oh that's a tough one." Tanya suggested.

"How about Star Wars: the Force Awakens? We're going to see the new one next week anyway, might as well get ready for it." Paul suggested.

"Oh, yeah, good idea Paul." Peter replied.

"That one ok Mum?" Paul asked.

"Which one is that again?" Duffy replied.

"It's the last one of the series Mum." Paul added.

"But wasn't that not called Star Wars, but it was still a Star Wars film?" Duffy asked, confused.

"You're thinking of 'Rogue One' Mum, no, that was the Prequel to the new ones. This is the one that has Harrison Ford in it, but it is thirty years later." Paul explained.

"Oh yes, that's right. Yeah, that's a good idea Paul. That ok Charlie?" Duffy asked, as she turned to look at Charlie.

"Yeah, fine with me." Charlie said, as he cuddled her shoulder slightly, and smiled.

"Louis, that ok with you?" Charlie asked, as he turned to look at his son.

"Yeah, fine." Louis said, still slightly sulking.

"Star Wars it is then Paul." Charlie said, as he smiled at the young man.

As they settled down to watch the film, Paul had drawn the curtains, the lights were turned off, and there was relative silence between them all. Charlie stroked Duffy's arm a little, and she looked up at him. She smiled back at him, and she then rested her head back down onto his chest. Charlie sighed back at her, then kissed the top of her head, and smiled.

Louis, who was still leaning his legs over the chair he sat in, noticed Charlie doing this, and for once didn't actually have the heart to say anything. Instead he folded his arms, and pouted slightly, but then realised something as he looked around the room. Here he was, in his own house he grew up in, sat with his Dad and his new family, a few days into the New Year. Something he honestly didn't think would happen, not to his Dad. Not since Maggie left his Dad anyway. Maybe Peter was right, give his Dad a break, he was happy with Duffy, and her with him. His Dad had a new life now, and a new family to share it with. He was even a grand-father, again. But, where did that leave him now? He was only being civil at the moment because Peter would probably get involved if he had any sort of argument with his Dad. Which would result in being kicking out, then where would he be? Back in the homeless shelter, that's where. No good to anyone at all. But, he couldn't quite get over the fact that it was his Aunty Duffy his Dad had married. It was the first real time he had seen them together, in that way. It was a lot to take in. Maybe that's what Peter was getting at, 'they're happy, they're good for each other', wasn't that right? Seeing his Dad at lunch, well, he was so calm, usually he'd have had at least one major argument with him by now. And he was surprised he'd made it this long in the house. Maybe Dad was a bit more relaxed now, and Duffy was the reason why. Maybe he'll give it a go, being civil. It was better than being out on the streets anyway.

-x-


	6. Family ties? - Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since his stint in rehab, Louis Fairhead had now been clean from drugs for: two years, three months, and eight days. Alcohol consumption though: an hour ago. But, that wasn't his real problem: alcohol, it was the drugs or heroin, that nearly killed him every time he took them. But, after his Dad's heart attack, which he was part to blame for. Had Louis not had a fight with Max, Charlie wouldn't have gotten involved, neither would Lofty. Then Lofty wouldn't have been pushed into the tall heat lamp, which caused the catastrophic fire on the boat. And Zoe and Dylan wouldn't have jumped into the water. And Charlie wouldn't have tried to save Zoe from drowning, and ending up back at the E.D. having a massive Myocardial infarction, nearly dying.

Luckily the staff saved him, or he'd be left without his dad. Actually, thinking about it now. Seeing Duffy at the time, surprisingly made him cope with his Dad's situation a little better. More so than any of the other staff there, he'd never really gotten on with them anyway. She was someone who remembered him from being quite young, but also remembered his Mum, and how he lost her. So, having her there, as his Dad slept until morning helped a great deal. He appreciated her comfort, not that he'd say it though.

They sat in chairs in the corridor outside Charlie's room.

"He works too much, so I hardly see him." Louis replied.

"And Megan?" She asks.

"She was adopted. I can't see her." Louis replied.

"Oh, Louis, I am sorry." Duffy says, as she touches her hand with his, comforting him.

Louis just looks down at her hand, unsure how to react. It felt odd, someone he knew caring about him, only how he felt.

"Can't be easy for you sweetheart?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Being on your own."

"I'm fine on my own."

"Are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. I'm just saying, it must be hard for you."

"Yeah, well I like it that way." Louis said, harshly.

"It's not your fault you know. He's always worked too much. That's all he's ever known. And I've known him thirty years." Duffy says, as she gently nudges him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he ever put me first anyway."

"Louis, I can't believe you'd think that."

"It's true though. Sometimes I wish my Dad died in that car crash, and not my Mum."

"Oh Louis, don't ever think that, your Dad has done everything he could to take care of you."

"Really? All he cares about is the bloody E.D., always has, always will. I was never an option."

"Oh, well, there it is!" Duffy exclaims.

"What?" Louis says, taken aback.

"Baz, your Mum. Those are her words exactly." Duffy replies, folding her arms.

"What are you on about?" Louis asks.

"Tell me something Louis, what did your Mum really think of your Dad?" Duffy asks.

"Why?"

"Because Louis, I was there. I was the one your Dad turned to when your Mum left him to live in Birmingham. I was the one who helped him look after you when your Mum decided to move to Canada. And I was the one who helped him cope without you, when he had to leave you in Canada with your Mum. I was the one who helped your Dad come to terms with your Mum wanting a divorce, because she had started seeing someone else. I was the one who tried to talk your Dad out of selling his home, so he could pay the legal fees to get custody of you. But he refused, and did it anyway, to get you. But he failed, and your Mum got custody of you. He tried so hard to see you in Canada as often as he could, but he was struggling because of the legal fees he had to pay. Why do you think he worked so hard Louis? For you."

"What?" Louis looked shocked.

Louis stood up, and paced the floor, all the information rolling around in his head. He then turned to Duffy, and said.

"He sold his house, to get me?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Duffy said.

"I never knew."

"No, I didn't think so. That's Baz for you, very one-sided." Duffy said, crossing her arms, and legs.

"All this time, and, I never knew." Louis said, with his hand to his forehead.

"Does it change anything Louis?" Duffy asks.

"Yeah, yeah it does."

"And, just because your Mum didn't think much of your Dad doesn't mean that he deserves you to treat him like you do. He is your Dad Louis, and he has always done what he can, for you."

"I always thought he felt like he was just lumbered with me when Mum died. I didn't know, any of this."

"And why would you? Charlie would never have told you."

"No, no he wouldn't would he?"

"And all this, him lying there is because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the reason he's lying there, the fire started because I had a fight with Max. Dad wouldn't have tried to save Zoe, if there was no fire. I'm the reason he nearly died."

"Louis, don't think like that."

"But it's true, why did he have to do that, be a hero?"

"Because Louis, that's just who your Dad is. He will always put the lives of others before his own. He always has."

"But, I can't be like that, be like him. I'm no hero."

"Oh, Louis, you don't have to be, you are your own person. He knows that, he just wants you to be happy, but happy and safe."

"I need to sort myself out don't I?"

"I think so."

"Thanks Aunty Duffy. Dad's lucky to have had you there for him."

"Yeah, well, I've not seen him in years Louis. Well, not until tonight that is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only here on a temporary working visa Louis."

"So you're not back here for good then?"

"No, no, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"I'm not sure, it's complicated."

"Well, what ever you decide, I'm sure my Dad will be pleased for you."

"Yeah, yeah, he will."

"You've not told him have you?"

"No, no I haven't. We haven't actually spoken properly yet."

"Don't you think you should?"

"When the time is right."

"When do you go back?"

"Friday."

"In three days?"

"Yeah."

"But Aunty Duffy?"

"I know, I know."

"I'll come back Louis."

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Duffy replied, as she squeezed Louis' hand.

They both sat there as the sun came up, and the corridor filled with morning light. Little did Louis and Duffy know how important their conversation had been for the other. Only time would tell.

-x-


	7. Family ties? - Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Anyone want some tea?" Duffy asked, as they all appeared focused on the film.

"Yeah, Mum, that'll be great." Peter said.

"Yeah, can do." Paul said.

"Lovely." Tanya said.

"I suppose." Louis said.

"Let me help you." Charlie said, as he moved to help her.

"No, no, sit right there. I can manage." Duffy said.

"Louis, want to give me a hand?" Duffy asked.

"Erm, tea? Ok." Louis replied, looking a little shocked.

Duffy just gave him a look that showed him she wanted to talk to him in private. She looked over to Charlie, and then Peter, as she asked him. Seeing this, he was at first unsure how to react. But, as he realised, he simply got up, and followed her.

Charlie looked surprised, as did Peter, both men then watched as Louis got up to help Duffy. Charlie looked over to Peter, and both men rose their eyebrows at the other. A mixture of shock, and confusion. But, also realising that if Duffy then saw both of them enter the kitchen after them, they'd both be in trouble. So, decided against making a move, unless absolutely necessary.

Duffy walked into the kitchen, lifted up the kettle and immediately began filling it with water from the kitchen sink.

"So, Louis. How have you been?" Duffy asked.

Louis takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Ok, I guess." He replied.

"Really?" She asks.

"Well." Louis says.

"Louis, you can either tell me, or not tell me. Either way, we both know you aren't at your best. Now, if you want me to help. Then you have to tell me how. I won't tell your Dad unless you want me to. I don't want to see him upset."

Duffy moved over to the other side of the kitchen, plugging in the kettle, and switched it on.

"Aunty Duffy."

Duffy turned and looked over at him and said.

"Yes?"

"It's just..."

"What Louis?" Duffy said, hands now placed on her hips.

"I tried, I really have."

"What do you mean, you tried?"

"I got a place of my own. Got a job. Even had a girlfriend. Then, it all went wrong, again."

"Well that's great news Louis."

"No, no it's not."

"How?"

"I lost it all, again."

"Oh, sweetheart, how did you?"

Duffy came over to him, and stood at the other side of the breakfast bar.

"I moved in with Mia, she has a daughter, Ivy, about the same age as Megan. We met at work. But, it didn't work out. I came home one day early, and she was in bed with my friend Elliott, from work. She told me she didn't love me anymore. And told me to pack my bags, and leave. But, because of everything else, I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't stay at work, not with them both there. So, I've been staying at a homeless shelter for the passed month. I work there now, well, I volunteer at the moment. Helping out and the like. But, I'm still homeless. And, I tried coming to see Dad a few times, but, I saw someone leaving the house, with a baby?"

"Robyn, that'll be Robyn, a young woman from work, who's been staying with us, after her house caught fire." Duffy added.

"Ok, Robyn, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't just walk up here unannounced, not if she lived here, and a baby." Louis said.

"Then, I got Dad's message at Christmas. Everyone at the homeless shelter told me I should stop being an idiot and go home if I could. So here I am. Still being an idiot." Louis said.

"Oh, Louis, sweetheart. You have been through it all haven't you. Why didn't you just call your Dad? We would have taken you in."

"No, you see, I don't think Dad would have done." Louis says, looking up at her.

"Oh, don't be silly darling, you're his son." Duffy replies, putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep thinking that."

"Louis, what on earth do you mean?"

"Has Dad actually told you about what happened between us?"

"Yes, of course, the heroin, taking you home to help you through it, not being able to so he took you to rehab. How that helped you to get clean."

"Did he ever tell you about Romania?"

"Just that Connie and him went to get you, after you'd been caught up in a mugging gone wrong, because of your drug debts. And she ended up operating on you. That he and you owe Connie a lot because of it all."

"Is that what he said? A mugging gone wrong?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think you need to ask him about it."

"Until you do, you won't know him like I do."

"What do you mean Louis?"

"Maybe he isn't the man you think he is."

"What?"

"I'm going out for a smoke."

"Louis?"

And with that Louis left the kitchen, and opened the back door to go outside for a cigarette, closing it behind him.

-x-


	8. Family ties? - Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Duffy, you ok, where's Louis?" Charlie says, as he comes bursting into the kitchen.

"Gone outside for a smoke." Duffy says, as she signals to the door to him.

"Oh." Charlie says, as he looks over to the door.

"And to answer your other question: no, I'm not ok." Duffy replies, as she folds her arms in front of him.

"I'm sorry, he can be a bit...well, harsh sometimes. What did he say to you?" Charlie says, as he walks over to her, putting his hands on her arms.

Duffy just shrugs his hands away.

"Never mind what he said, it's what you haven't said, is the problem." Duffy says, as she points her finger at him.

"Duffy?" Charlie says, as he tries to once again put his hands on her arms to calm her down.

"Romania ring a bell does it?" Duffy furiously asks.

"Romania?" Charlie asks.

"There we go." Duffy says, as she moves away from his grasp.

"Duffy, please." Charlie pleads, trying to reach out for her.

"What happened Charlie?" Duffy asks, her voice raising slightly.

"I can't." Charlie says, as he bows his head slightly.

"Can't or won't?" Duffy replies.

"You'll not..." Charlie says, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Not what Charlie?" Duffy asks.

"Be able to forgive me." Charlie says, as he tries to look up at her, unsure how she will react.

"Oh God! You slept with Connie didn't you?" Duffy exclaims, her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Connie?" Charlie replied.

"It all makes sense now, how close you two are. I should have known." Duffy says, as she walks herself back onto the breakfast bar, her body slumped against the frame.

"No, Duffy, you've got the wrong idea. I've never slept with Connie. Bloody hell!" Charlie says, as she steps towards her.

"Don't you dare lie to me Charlie." Duffy exclaims once again, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not. Bloody hell! It's not that at all. I would never...bloody hell...why you'd even think that. We're just friends Duffy. She helped me, helped Louis. When we were in Romania." Charlie said, as he tried to go near her once again.

"Then tell me then. I hate being lied to Charlie, you know that." Duffy said, as she looked at him.

"It's difficult to explain."

"Try me."

"Ok, ok. But, before I do. I want you to know, I love you, I have always love you. Don't think less of me. Please. I couldn't bare to lose you. Not now, not ever." Charlie said, as he managed to finally place his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're scaring me now Charlie." Duffy said, as she looked up into his eyes.

"Please, just listen..." Charlie said, as he began to tell her.

"And you just drove on?" Duffy said, as she sat at the breakfast bar, her cup of tea in front of her now cold.

"Yeah." Charlie said, as he stood rubbing his neck, at the other side of the kitchen, looking down at his feet.

"You killed him, this, Christian?" Duffy replies.

"So the newspapers say." Charlie answers.

"Well..." Duffy says, as she takes a deep breath out.

"Duffy?" Charlie replies.

"And no one else knows?"

"Just Louis, Sophia, and Connie."

"I see."

"You killed a man Charlie."

"It was either him, or us, Duffy. He had a gun, he was shooting at us. What else could I do?"

"You left him to die, Charlie." Duffy says, as she looks up at him.

"I know, I know, it haunts me believe me." Charlie replies, as he rubs his forehead.

"And this is why Louis and you don't speak?"

"Well, one of the numerous reasons, but, it is one of the main ones, yes." Charlie replies.

"I don't know what to say."

"If I could change anything I would, but I can't." Charlie replies.

"Louis doesn't see it from my perspective, even Connie had tried to talk him through it. But he won't listen. He still thinks he was doing the right thing by giving up his kidney. To pay his debts. So him and Sophia could be together. He blames me for having to leave Sophia there too." Charlie says, as he rubs his neck again.

"I'm starting to understand what Louis meant."

"What?"

"I don't know you at all do I?"

"Duffy?"

"So you're agreeing with him?"

"No, no, I didn't say that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Charlie, I don't know what to think. I wasn't there when it happened. God only knows what I would do in that situation. But, you had to do what you had to do, I suppose. But, what scares me most, is that, you aren't who I thought you were. Not now anyway."

"What do you mean? Duffy?"

"Charlie, I have always loved you, I've had many years to regret that. I should have know that things weren't ever going to be straight forward between us. But, I never thought that you would be capable of something like that."

"Duffy, I'm still me."

"Yes, yes, I know you are. But, you aren't the Charlie I knew. You are different. Louis was right. You always put others first."

"Duffy?"

"I can't do this Charlie."

"What?! Duffy?"

Duffy rises from the breakfast table, and heads out of the door, grabbing her coat in the process. She storms passed Louis, sitting on the step.

"Aunty Duffy?"

"You were right Louis."

"Right about what?"

"Your Dad, he's not who I thought he was."

And with that Duffy walks down the footpath and through the gate. Walking straight over the road.

Louis stands watching her, realises, throws his cigarette to the floor, and runs after her.

"Shit!" He exclaims.

-x-


	9. Family ties? - Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Duffy!" Charlie shouts, as he grabs his coat, slams the door and runs after her.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie mutters as he looks down the road, to see his son running after Duffy.

"That's all I need!" He says, as he sees Louis and Duffy disappear around the corner.

"Aunty Duffy! Aunty Duffy. Wait, please." Louis says and he runs after her.

"Go away Louis." Duffy replies, quickening her pace.

"Let me explain." Louis says, as he finally catches up with her.

"You've said enough!" Duffy furiously replies.

"Please. It's all my fault."

"Go away Louis."

"No, I can't let you walk away from him Aunty Duffy. He loves you. And you love him."

"Yeah, well, watch me."

"Come on. You've waited thirty years to be together. And you walk away from him over something like this. Let's go over to that bistro and talk about it at least. Give me a chance to explain. It wasn't all Dad's fault."

"Oh really?"

"Duffy?"

At with that she stops, and turns to look at him. Reminding her that he was in fact Charlie's son after all, just hearing him call her that made her change her mind. In the distance she can see Charlie standing outside the gate of the house, quickly walking down the path.

"Alright, but I want to know it all Louis. Every little detail."

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you."

"Let's go over there, he'll not find us in there anyway, he never goes in." Duffy says, as they cross the street once more.

Charlie takes out his phone from his trouser pocket, and quickly dials Duffy's mobile number.

In a few short rings Peter answers the phone.

"Charlie?"

"Peter?...um...Sorry, we just had to go out and get some of Louis' things. I forgot to let you all know. We won't be long."

"Oh? Ok."

"Stay and watch the film, we'll be back soon."

"Ok, see you later on then." Peter says, confused.

"Yeah, later on." Charlie says, then hangs up and stuffs his phone back into his coat pocket.

"Bloody typical!" Charlie mutters to himself.

He then pulls the collar of his coat higher up around his neck, and walks down the street, trying to figure out where his wife and son had disappeared to.

Duffy and Louis found a small darkened corner of the bistro to sit at. Thankfully it is quiet, and there are few people sitting near to them. She orders a jug of water, with her glass wine, knowing all too well the consequences of alcohol and Louis in the same sentence, never mind giving him any.

"So?" Duffy asks, rather forcefully.

"Right, erm." Louis says, as he takes off his jacket.

"What do you want to know?"

"Like I said: everything."

"Erm, ok." Louis replies, but swallows hard, he'd never seen this side of his Aunty before, so angry. Maybe it was time he was honest with her, for his Dad's sake. After all, it was all his fault, wasn't it?

Charlie walked passed the bistro, and down the street as he headed straight for his local pub, as he entered it he searched every corner to no avail.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" He exclaimed, as he walked out of the door of the pub, down the street.

"So as far as your Dad was concerned, he was asked to go to Bucharest because you had been mugged and were in hospital, because you'd been mugged when you were back-packing, and lost all of your money?"

"Yeah, that's what Sophia told him."

"And Connie?"

"Dad asked her to come along, because he knew I was injured and may need the help."

"Right, continue." Duffy asked, as she took a gulp of her wine.

Charlie walked down another street, noticing most of the shops, were closed, due to it being a Sunday. He decided to check in the cafe. When he walked in, to his surprise it was quite busy, he visually searched through the full tables. Nothing. Then he asked the woman behind the counter if she'd seen Duffy or Louis. Showing her the background picture of Duffy on his phone. Nope, no luck. He sighed, as he turned to leave the cafe.

"Why leave with Christian in the first place Louis?"

"It was the only way he'd let Sophia go. He said it didn't matter how much money we could give him, it was the kidney or he'd kill her."

"What? He said that to you?"

"Yeah?"

"And Charlie?"

"He tried to stop the car?"

"How?"

"He put his hands on the bonnet of the car, and refused to move. They nearly ran him over, if Connie hadn't moved him out of the way!"

"Bloody hell!"

"Exactly."

"And then what happened?"

Charlie had made it almost into the centre of town, and stood at the bottom of one of the main streets. He looked up at the vast array of pubs, cafes and open shops. He sighed to himself, as he said.

"Where the bloody hell are they? Even if takes me all night, I'll bloody find them."

He said to himself, as he walked off into the direction of the first pub.

"So, you woke up as your Dad was trying to get you into the car?"

"Yeah."

"And just as he was about to drive off Christian starts shooting at us."

"And then?"

"More gun shots. I had glass all over me because of the windows smashing."

"Bloody hell Louis!"

"The next thing I know, the car is being rammed, and Dad rams the car onto Christian. I hear a massive bang, and looked in the rear-view mirror, just seeing Christian's car on it's roof. All the other details, of the crash I had to read in the newspaper articles online."

"Oh my God! Louis!"

"I know." Louis says.

"And Dad just drove on, and left him to die." Louis continues.

"Yeah, your Dad just carried on driving didn't he. What about Sophia, and Connie?"

"Connie took Sophia out of Bucharest, somewhere out of town, and into safety. She tried to get her out of the country, on a temporary visa, but she didn't have a passport, so she couldn't leave the country. Sophia moved on, where only Connie knows, but, she's safe. That's all I know." Louis says, as he takes a sip of his water.

"Ah, I see."

"But do you really? He took me away from Sophia."

"Yes, but both your Dad and Connie tried to get Sophia out of the country too Louis. It's not their fault she can't leave."

"No, but, if they hadn't of come, I'd have given Christian what he wanted, his Aunty would still be alive, so would he. And I'd be with Sophia."

"Regardless of all that Louis, Christian was using you to get what he wanted, once he had your kidney, do you really think he wouldn't have kept asking you for more? You'd be forever owing him, don't you see that? Charlie mentioned that whilst he was looking for you, he saw others who Christian had taken advantage of, who had gave up their kidneys, but still had nothing to show for it. He was protecting you, and Sophia. It just so happens that, Christian kind of got what he deserved in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"By the sounds of it Louis, Christian wasn't just controlling you, and Sophia, he was controlling dozens of people. All who were living rough, all because of him. And it just so happens that your Dad wasn't prepared for him to take you too."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we may have been misled by your father Louis."

"Huh?"

"He is the man we thought he was, only he is a lot more than that."

"I don't get you?"

"He is a hero Louis. He saved you. He saved Sophia. Dozens of other people, by the sounds of it in Bucharest. He rescued Zoe. He has saved thousands of lives over the years at the E.D. And most of all."

"What?"

"He is the only man in this world we both love."

"Yeah, exactly. He is."

-x-


	10. Family ties? - Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Thank you Louis."

"What for?"

"Telling me all this. Because your Dad couldn't."

"How come?"

"One thing about your Dad Louis, he is not a man who speaks easily about his own actions. He doesn't like the fuss."

"Ha, ha. Yeah, you're right about him there."

"So."

"So?"

"Let's go and find the old man then. No doubt he'll be getting lost looking for us."

"You and him will be ok then Aunty Duffy?"

"Yes, yes, I suppose. It'll take me a while to think it all through. But, you have put my mind at ease a little Louis. Your Dad isn't perfect. But, he is still your Dad. And I do love him, and always will."

"Good."

Louis reaches out for Duffy's hand, and squeezes it a little, smiling back at her. In some small way he was re-enacting the same moment they shared in the hospital. Both waiting for Charlie to wake up. Only this time, it was Louis who was comforting Duffy.

They both rose from their seats, grabbing their coats in the process, as they walked towards the bistro's exit.

Duffy then paused in the doorway, as she couldn't find her phone. She walked up to the barman at the end of the bistro.

"Excuse me, could I borrow your phone? I've left mine at home, and I need to phone my husband."

"Of course, not a problem." Was the barman's reply, as he handed her the landline phone.

He felt the faint vibrations of his phone, and then the ringing began.

"Hello?" He answered, confused, as he didn't recognise the number.

"Charlie?" She asked.

"Duffy, look, I'm sorry, where are you, I'm out looking for you. Please come home. We need to talk about this. Don't leave me like this..." He pleaded.

"Charlie, stop talking will you. We'll be home in ten minutes. Where are you?"

"What? Erm, wait a sec, erm, just off St. Louisa's Row. I've just gone passed Debenhams."

"Debenhams? Bloody hell Charlie, we haven't gone that far into town."

"Well I've looked everywhere I could think of. It's Sunday, there isn't much open. Where are you anyway?"

"Isabella's bistro."

"What? Round the corner from the house?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"No, and before you say it, I'm ok, Louis is ok. I just needed some space that's all Charlie. I wasn't prepared to have that kind of conversation in full view of my boys. And, you should really have told me. Louis has told me everything. And, I think I understand now. But most of all. I do love you, you silly man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well if you love me, can you do something for me?"

"Yeah?"

"Come and pick me up, it's bloody freezing out here."

"Ha, ha, ha. Ok, ok. We'll come and get you. It'll have to be a taxi I'm afraid, I've been drinking."

"Anything; I don't mind. But hurry up. It's cold you know. And I don't have my wallet."

"I'll meet you in the George and Dragon."

"Ok, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Duffy then proceeded to hand the phone back to the barman, and thanked him kindly.

"Can I have a taxi number please?"

"Yes, no problem."

"A taxi? Why?"

"It appears your Dad needs rescuing now, he's along the high-street looking for us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, typical huh?"

"Yeah, typical?"

They both laugh, as they wait for the barman to find a taxi number for them.


	11. Family ties - Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Ah, there you are." Duffy says to herself, as she sees him huddled over rubbing his hands in front of the spitting fire. She walks over to him and stands there, hands on her hips.

"Oh Charlie?"

"Huh?"

"What are you like, you look half frozen."

"I am, and if you're lucky I'll show you which half." Charlie says, as he looks up at her and winks.

"Charlie!"

"Still mad at me then?" Charlie replies, looking down at his hands.

"A little."

"Only a little?"

"A little bit more if you're not careful." Duffy says, as she shakes her head at him.

"Ok, ok, I admit I should have told you everything. But..."

"Charlie Fairhead?"

"What?"

"Do shut up!" She says, as takes a step closer to him, she reaches up and cups her hand around his red blushing cheek, then kiss him.

"You may not be the man I thought you were. But, you are a hero to a lot of people. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You're all mine."

"Good." He says, as he smiles back at her.

"Let's go home, our family will be waiting."

"And Louis?"

"And Louis, Charlie, and Louis."

And she takes his hand in hers, as they walk out of the pub together.

"You ok Dad?" Louis says, as he turns around from the passenger seat of the taxi.

"Yeah, I think so?" Charlie says, before Duffy enters the car.

"You ok?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Louis replies.

"Good." Charlie says.

Duffy gets into the car, and sits next to Charlie. She reaches out her hand to him, and he takes it, as they both smile at each other.

Louis turns around in his seat, and directs the taxi driver towards their home.

"Mum, you've been gone ages, what happened?" Peter asks.

"Turns out Louis forgot his key, and we couldn't get in, so we went for a drink instead. Then we got a taxi back."

Duffy said, as she walked into the sitting room. Just as Charlie and Louis head into the kitchen.

"But you left without telling us." Paul says.

"I know, I know. It doesn't matter, we're here now. How was the film?" Duffy asks.

"It's just finished." Paul says.

"Oh, never mind. I've seen it before anyway. Katherine ok Tanya?" Duffy asks.

"Yeah, slept right through. Although, I think we should get going now, she's been a bit cranky." Tanya replies, as an upset Katherine wriggled in her arms.

"Oh, ok, well, it was lovely seeing you all my darlings." Duffy says, as she sees them to the front door.

They all put on their coats, and grab the bags of Katherine's things.

"Yeah, it was a lovely dinner Mum. You sure you're ok? With Louis being here? If anything happens, just ring me, ok. I'll be right round." Peter says, quietly into his Mum's ear, as he kisses her cheek, so no one could hear.

"Thanks darling, and it's ok, honestly." Duffy replies, as she hugs both Peter, and kisses little Katherine on the forehead.

"See you later Tanya." Duffy says, as she gives her a peck on the cheek too.

"Yeah, see you later Duffy." Tanya replies.

Just as the door slams shut, Duffy takes a big sigh. Paul, comes to into the hallway and notices his Mum doing this, and asks.

"You ok Mum?"

"Yeah, just had a long day love."

"Can I do anything?"

"No, no, don't be silly. Come here." Duffy says, as she opens her arms to her youngest.

Paul walks towards her and hugs her tightly.

"You look exhausted Mum."

"I am darling. One of those days."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, love, that's all."

Duffy hugs her young son tightly, realising just how lucky she was to have her boys in her life. And most of all, having them all safe and happy. Yes, Jake may not be there, but he was having fun with his girlfriend, soaking up the sun on a beach on a little island somewhere. She'd spoken to him only yesterday. And it hit her, just how much she'd do for her boys if they were in trouble like Louis had been. She looked up at her son. Saw his innocent face. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. She would do anything to protect him. All of her boys. Like Charlie had done for Louis.

"I love you Paul."

"Love you too Mum." Paul replied, looking a little confused.

"Now, want do you fancy for tea?" Duffy asked, as she let her son free of her grasp.

Paul just smiled back at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. What is there?" Paul replied.

"Let's go and see shall we?"

Duffy simply walked down the hallway as Paul followed on after her.

-x-


	12. Family ties? - Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Charlie walked over to the kettle, switching it on.

He turned around as he spoke.

"What did you tell her Louis?"

"Everything she asked me to." Louis replied, as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"And how did she react?"

"Like I thought she would."

"How do you mean?"

"She was angry at you. She was shocked and horrified too."

"Was she?"

"Yeah."

"But?" Charlie asked.

"But, she also told me what you didn't. How you found all those other people Christian has taken advantage of, how you helped them too. How you wouldn't let it go, and how you wouldn't let Christian take me too."

"Oh, I see."

"Not only did she find out about what you did, I also found out what you couldn't tell me too."

"And what's that?"

"How you risked your life saving me, and all those other people Christian had hurt too. How you still send them money each month. And how Connie helped Sophia get a job, and a home of her own. That she is safe."

"Oh, yeah, all that."

"Why didn't you tell me Dad?"

"You wouldn't listen even if I tried to tell you."

"I might have."

"Really?"

"In the past few years Louis I've barely seen you, and very rarely hear from you either. So how could I tell you?"

"She also told me about Mum?"

"Baz? What about Baz?"

"Just after your heart attack. Duffy told me how Mum left to go to Birmingham shortly after you got married. How Mum, left me with you when she decided to go to Canada. How Mum started seeing someone else and then asked for a divorce. How you had to leave me in Canada and return home without me. How you had to sell your house to try and get custody of me. How you worked all the hours you could just to go over to see me. And, when Mum died, and you took care of me, you still had to work all the hours you did, so you could provide me with a decent upbringing. And most of all, how you did all of this, just for me."

"Oh, she told you all that too?"

"Yeah." Louis replied.

"Right."

"And do you know what?" Louis asked.

"What?"

"I've tried so hard to prove to you since then that I can change. That I be that man you think I can be. And do you know what? I almost made it too." Louis replied.

"How?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"I've tried a few times to visit you, but only when I could show you, to make you see that I have changed." Louis answered.

"But, it all went wrong. Again. Dad, don't think I'm here just for money, or hand outs. I've been clean since your heart attack. I got a job, I had a place of my own. I had a girlfriend, Mia, even a step-daughter for a while, Ivy, she's the same age as Megan. But, she cheated on me, a month ago, kicked me out. I tried to stay on at work, but Mia and her lover both worked there so couldn't go back. I've ended up in a homeless shelter, but I pay my way by volunteering, and helping out a bit. I'm doing ok. Well, not great, but I'm getting there. I'm only here today, because everyone I've spoke to told me to come here to talk to you about it. So here I am."

"Here you are." Charlie replied, looking astonished, tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Come here."

Charlie walks over to Louis and opens his arms to him.

Louis rises from his seat and hugs his Dad tightly.

Charlie takes a big sigh, as he says.

"I'm so glad you came home kid." Charlie says, as tears form in his eyes.

"Me too Dad, me too." Louis replies.

Louis rests his head on his Dad's shoulder and smiles. For the first time in a very long time, he felt safe, and happy.

As Duffy and Paul walk into the kitchen, as they find Louis and Charlie smiling at each other after their hug and conversation.

"You two ok?" Duffy asks.

"Yeah, yeah, we are." Charlie replies, sniffing back his unshed tears.

"Good, coz I'm starving. Beef sandwiches ok boys?"

"Yeah, great." Louis says, as he turns to look at Duffy, and nods.

"You boy's go on in the sitting room, see if you can find another film for us to watch. And we promise we will this time. No horrors though, I'm not in the mood for them tonight."

"Ok Mum, Louis, why don't you chose one this time?"

"Me?" Louis answers.

"Yeah." Paul replies.

"Erm, ok." Louis says.

Both men walk off into the direction of the sitting room, leaving Duffy alone with Charlie. Finally they were alone, so they could talk.

"Duffy?" Charlie says.

"Mmm?" Duffy replies.

"Can you do me a favour?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, what?" Duffy answers.

"Give me a hug will you?"

"Come here." Duffy says, as she opens her arms to him.

Charlie's arms envelope her, as he kisses the top of her head, his eyes tearing up once again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Louis, for telling him everything."

"Oh, that."

"You know you're just as bad Charlie Fairhead. He had to tell me what you couldn't."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can't forgive myself for what I did."

"No, but, I can't blame you for it either."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie, I'm not condoning what you did, but I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same if I were in your shoes too."

"What are you saying?"

"You did what only you thought was right at the time. To save your son, and yourself. And a man died as a result. Maybe if you had stopped, maybe he could have been saved. But, due to the accident it would be highly unlikely."

"Duffy?"

"Charlie, what I'm saying is, if you didn't risk your life for Louis. Sophia, and all those people would be living very different lives now. And Christian would still be controlling them. You may have done the wrong thing, but you did it for all the right reasons."

"You think so?"

"I wasn't there Charlie. But if I was, I'd have helped you as much as I could."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I really mean that."

"If anything like that were to happen to my boy's I'd do exactly the same. Stop at nothing to keep them safe. I'm their mother, that's my job."

"Exactly. I'm his father, it's my job to keep him safe."

"I love you Charlie Fairhead."

"I love you too Duffy."

And with that, they share a tender kiss.

-x- End -x-


End file.
